


Evanstan  深色套头衫

by Tangye



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 实在不知道起什么题目了其实套头衫并不是同款（后来才知道，草），请大家就当是同款…





	Evanstan  深色套头衫

“有点空。”

Sebastian抖了抖袖子，长度倒合适，只是肩部和胸前始终显得空落落的。这件深色套头衫显然不是他自己的，看起来有点不大合身。 

他回过头去看自己的男友，倒是认真极了的模样。

日光透过窗户打在了他的身上，那两条腿长得笔直，没有穿内裤，被揉捏拍打的痕迹从臀尖蔓延至脚踝，青紫的吻痕遍布在大腿内侧，即便早早清洗过，性爱的痕迹还是紧紧吸附在了皮肤上。

Chris见状，得意地笑了一下，趴在床上伸手扯了扯Sebastian衣服的下摆，偏要爱人凑近他。

他今天难得休假，昨夜同Sebastian闹了整整一个晚上，此时光裸着上身躺在床上，结实的肌肉上印着浅浅的牙印，颈侧被Sebastian吮吸出一个吻痕。而他的男友表面上看起来比Chris要整洁得多，实际上除了需要外露的皮肤，身体的每一处都被Chris啃咬舔舐过。

Sebastian作势被他拉倒在了床上，Chris吻他的手心，他被那传来的痒意逗得笑了起来。Chris朝着他眨了眨眼，Sebastian便心领神会地凑上前同他亲吻。

“你的衣服太大了！”他在唇齿相贴之前抱怨了一句，Chris捏了捏他的脸颊，又反抗似地轻拍他的臀部。

“这怎么能怪我。”Chris在接吻的间隙含含糊糊地辩解道，继而又去纠缠爱人柔软的舌尖。

他们之间的吻甜腻到不可思议，Chris喜欢先贴着Sebastian的唇瓣摩挲一会儿，像是刚开始谈恋爱的少年一般青涩地啄吻，而Sebastian常常会率先探出舌尖去碰一碰爱人柔软的唇，于是Chris转而吮吸他的舌，慵懒又深情地扫过上颌，偶尔发出暧昧的水声。

唇齿厮磨的感觉美妙得过分，唾液交换间，一股奇异的幸福感同时涌上心头。Chris捧着男友的脸吻得温柔又缠绵，拇指缓缓擦过Sebastian的眼角，看着他一双形状好看的眼睛含着笑弯了起来。

“一定要穿这个，”Chris说，固执又带了点孩子气，“我想看你穿。”

Sebastian报复似地轻轻咬了咬Chris的鼻尖：“你明明是想别人看到我穿。”

Chris不回答他，只是唇瓣一路向下吻去，在男友那有着一道小小沟壑的下巴上很响亮地亲了一下。他撩起Sebastian衣服的下摆，后者便顺从地举起手臂，任由Chris脱掉那件套头衫，从而变成了同男友一样赤裸的状态。

Sebastian伸手抚摸他的腰身，不无羡慕地在肌肉上轻轻捏了一把，手掌顺着腹肌向上滑去，最终搂住了Chris的脖颈。

Chris一边拍了拍昨晚使用了一夜的爱人的屁股，一边贴在他的耳边说：“这次不准和别人挨得太近。”

Sebastian用力捏了捏Chris的下巴：“不行。”

“好吧，”Chris撇了撇嘴，“那不准抱别人。”

“也不行。”Sebastian无情地回答。

Chris猛地翻身，支着手臂撑在男友的上方，眉头紧锁，一脸严肃地盯着他。他这样端着美国队长似得神情的时候其实很能吓唬到人，而Sebastian和他在同一张床上躺了上千次，怎么会不知道这个人是否真的在生气，于是他无奈地伸手揉了揉爱人那张英俊的脸，又微微抬起身凑上前去吻Chris的唇。

那条腿抬起来，膝盖在男友的腰间蹭了蹭。

Chris便压下身子去用力回吻他，手指摩挲过男友的发顶，又怜爱地停在他的后颈出徘徊，体温透过指尖传递在另一个人的皮肤上，

“好吧，毕竟我拥有世界上最甜的男演员。”Chris嘟囔着说，“但是你要保证——不能随便亲别人，这张漂亮嘴唇只属于你的男朋友。”

Sebastian回答了一连串的好，含着笑的眼睛亮晶晶的，专注地望着Chris。Chris被看得受不了，去吻他的眼睛，轻柔地在两片颤抖着的、蝴蝶似的睫毛上挨个蹭去。

“你上一次答应我，转头又去亲吻了别人。”Chris说。

“拜托亲爱，那是一只玩偶熊！”Sebastian受不了地叫喊一声，继而被男友摸到下身，阴茎被一个温热的手掌包裹，他的声音很快就变了调。

“说真的，以前的衣服都没问题，这件为什么大这么多？”Sebastian一边摸上男友宽厚的肩部一边问。他的下身主动去磨蹭Chris的手掌，Chris顺着他的意愿去撸动，不多时便听到爱人越来越紧促的喘息。

Chris想了一想，“宝贝，你比以前瘦一点了。”

Sebastian盯着他，不说话。

Chris从善如流地改口：“意思是健身成果显著。”

他照顾Sebastian的手没有停顿，拇指时不时蹭过顶端，指尖刻意去揉搓龟头抠弄马眼，引得身下的人不住地低声呻吟。Chris的手活大概算是不错的，Sebastian不知道，他没被除了这个人以外的任何人碰过下体，只觉得Chris要比自己熟练一点，从一开始就是这样的。

Chris为爱人服务时习惯先揉捏一阵会阴处再向上撸动，感受那根柱体在手掌中缓缓胀大，Sebastian忍不住挺胯去迎合，就像是主动去操Chris的掌心。Chris握得紧却不至于疼，他愈加快速地上下套弄，Sebastian将头颅埋在爱人的颈窝里发出一声长长的呻吟，阴茎猛地跳动，继而完全地泄在了他的手里。

Sebastian喘着粗气，气息吐在Chris的皮肤上使得他的下身硬得发疼，他就着手中的精液去摸Sebastian的后方，而后者乖顺地抬起腿盘在他的腰间，等待后穴迎来侵犯自己的东西。

Chris熟稔地借着精液的润滑用手指为那个窄小的肉洞扩张，那个柔软的洞不久前刚刚被自己由内到外操了一遍，尚且湿润，他向里面探入三根手指时不断模仿着性交的动作抽插，然后扶着自己又硬又烫的阴茎抵在穴口磨蹭。

他分明忍得难受，却依然用阴茎逗弄那个肉洞的边缘。Sebastian难耐地摇了摇臀部，不满地咬了一下男人的喉结。

“你再慢一点，明天我就穿低领衬衫去了。”Sebastian说，“说不定你还能在衣帽间垃圾桶里找到你这件深灰色套头衫。”

Chris当然知道他只是口头上威胁，于是笑了起来，阴茎缓缓地嵌入后穴，一边吻他一边应和：“好啊，到时候大家都会发现你的胸口布满了哪个男人的吻痕，你垂下头给粉丝们签名，他们就会惊叫：Sebastian的乳头上方……”

“纹着Chris Evans的名字？”Sebastian拖着尾音，黏黏腻腻地接过话题，“我就知道你在想这个……嗯——快一点，全部进来……”

Chris将他的两条腿夹在自己的肩上，这个姿势很容易进得很深，阴茎缓慢地擦过肉壁，刺激得窄小甬道忍不住缩了缩，像是热情地紧紧吮吸着那根物体。顶到最深处时Sebastian颤了一下，他能清晰地感受到爱人的下腹贴在了自己的腿根处，两颗囊袋拍在穴口，伴着黏腻的水声，暧昧得让人面红耳赤。

他的阴茎大得出奇，青筋虬结在柱体上，曾经Sebastian也很难将这根东西完全吞吃进去，只是时间久了，青涩的身体被完全打开，再难容纳的东西都会习惯性地接受。

Chris在完全捅进去的那一刻便没有了任何顾及地挺动胯部，速度不慢，阴茎的柱身摩擦过前列腺处，又很深地向里面顶。

Sebastian的双腿被Chris按着，他的手臂垂下床，随着爱人的操弄一下又一下地晃动，他揪住耷拉在地板上的床单，床单是昨晚被Chris换过的，很快又会被那些乱七八糟的液体弄得一塌糊涂。

他的胸部无意识地挺起，左乳的下方有一排花体纹身，Chris先是挨个吮吸那两颗微微翘起的乳尖，用牙齿磨得发红发肿，继而向下吻去，温柔地吻那一行刺青，唇瓣摩擦那一处皮肤，又用舌尖轻轻舔舐。

第一次发现男友在乳下纹了自己的名字时Chris几乎是发了疯似地操他，不管不顾地凶狠地往里面撞，直顶得Sebastian流着眼泪求他慢点，最后一次在他体内射出精液时Sebastian已经快晕过去了，浑身上下全部都是青青紫紫的痕迹。大概是被那次吓到了，往后的几天里他不太愿意同Chris待在同一张床上，后者哄了很长时间才哄得他又重新向Chris张开了腿。

那已经是很久以前的事了，这排刺青Chris吻过无数次，可每一次都能感到同样的甜蜜。他感受到自己的名字仿佛融进了Sebastian的皮肉里，血液沾染上他的气息，就好像他完全地拥有了这个人，同他整个躯体及灵魂纠缠，永远都分不开。

“好甜啊，Seb，亲爱，我的男孩……”他在Sebastian的胸口留下一个不浅的吻痕，一只手摸向男友又重新挺立起来的阴茎，缓缓上下撸动，操干他屁股的速度却越来越快，“我好爱你。宝贝，你真完美，你怎么会属于我？”

他顶得很凶，毫不留情地去戳Sebastian的深处，紧得令人发疯的甬道夹得他几乎想要整个人都塞进爱人的身体里，Sebastian的呻吟越来越急促，甜腻的声音让Chris埋在他身体里的阴茎又胀了一圈，他大得过分，即便是吞吃了它无数次的穴口也被撑得发白，他抽插时囊袋随着动作拍打他的臀部，声音出奇地响，像是要将那块皮肤拍得发红。

Sebastian不住地低声喊着他的名字，被顶得尾音发颤，像是快要哭出来，他始终受不了Chris过于快速地操弄，一双白皙的脚蜷缩起脚趾，轻轻晃着脑袋求他慢一点。

Chris只是安慰地吻他，将所有低泣含进口中，分明是那样温柔地在抚慰，下身却愈发凶狠地抽插。他抽插时只抽出一截柱身，继而又迅速地捅进去，像是迫不及待地继续留在爱人炽热的身体里。

Sebastian攒着床单的手越来越紧，他被Chris堵着嘴唇，无法叫喊出声，累积过多的快感逼得他下意识地感到恐惧，他想缩起身子躲避那根阴茎，却被Chris牢牢按住腰，只能无力地继续张着腿迎合自己的爱人。

“好棒，Seb，好紧……”Chris贴着他的耳旁说着，他下压男友的腿，Sebastian的膝盖几乎要抵上他的胸部，他被压得难受，后穴传来密密麻麻的快感在身体的各处流窜，Sebastian终于哭出了声。

“Chris、Chris，我要……不，太满了——呜啊啊啊……”

Sebastian感觉到自己的阴茎被一只温热的手掌越来越快速地撸动，后穴被撞得痒痛，痒意又转化成更加蚀骨的快感在大脑里炸开。

他的理智已经完全被摧毁了，潮红的面容上显现出一种无法承受的神色，色情得要命。红润的唇半张着，露出柔软的舌尖，Chris实在忍受不了，一边去吮吸啃咬爱人柔软的舌，一边操他的屁股，搞得他小腹抽搐，两条腿不住地发颤。

最终他抵在甬道的深处喷射出一股又一股的精液，粘稠液体被打在肠壁上的感觉让Sebastian发出一声哽咽，阴茎被Chris快速撸动，越磨越难耐，不多时便再次射在了男友的手掌里。

Chris粗喘着气趴在爱人的身上，继而缓缓抽出阴茎，那根东西发泄过后软了下来，在抽出时摩擦着肉壁，又隐隐有了硬起来的趋势。

他离开那个肉洞时带出了一大股精液，浊白液体顺着腿根缓缓流下，弄脏了床单。而那个被侵犯过的洞口则像是被使用过度似地依旧维持着洞开的圆形，艳红的穴口缓缓蠕动收缩，肠道里残留的精液持续流出，Chris咽了咽口水，下身再次发胀。

Sebastian失神地盯着天花板缓了好一会，继而抬起手臂搂住爱人的脖颈，轻声问：“Chris？”

Chris亲吻他的额头：“嗯？”

他笑了起来，抬起头去向男友索吻。

“我也爱你。”Sebastian说。

——


End file.
